El Death Note de Andre
by LaCigale
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si Andre consiguiera un death note?¿que uso le daria?¿sus rivales serian tal eliminados? si quieres conocerlo lee esta parodia o Andre te anotara XD


**Lo que pasaría si un Death Note cayera en manos de Andre **

**(Mejor dicho en su cabeza)**

Año 1783, Mientras Andre sufría por su amor no correspondido por Oscar, recordaba los dolorosos momentos que le hicieron pasar varios hombres que han pasado por la vida de Oscar. Andre se recostó en el gran árbol donde tantas veces había pasado tiempo junto con Oscar cuando eran pequeños y al tratar de olvidar su sufrimiento observo el horizonte con melancolía.

"Daría lo que fuera para que fueras mía, Oscar" el joven pensó.

De repente un libro caído del cielo cayo sobre su cabeza y esto lo dejo inconciente. Después de 5 minutos de estar inconciente, Andre despertó y observo como un gran chichón apareció en su cabeza y un libro negro en sus piernas llamado "Death Note". Andre no sabía mucho ingles (por no decir nada), pero recordó que cuando era pequeño, Oscar estaba estudiando ingles y esta le dijo el significado de la única palabra que sabia en ese idioma "muerte."

Así que abrió el libro y encontró un extraño objeto en el. Lo examino por un momento pero aun no sabía su funcionamiento. Así que lo empezó a morder para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de comida. Intento de todo para averiguar el funcionamiento de dicho objeto hasta que puso la punta de este en el cuaderno y vio que hizo una línea en el. Dibujo varias cosas en el cuaderno y aun no creía lo que miraban sus ojos. ¡Era más efectivo que la pluma y la tinta! Así que después de dos horas de fallidos intentos, Andre descubrió el bolígrafo y sin leer las reglas empezó a escribir como le gustaría que fuesen las muertes de esos hombres que tanto le han hecho sufrir.

Primero empezó con el más despreciable, Fersen.

"Fersen esta en estos momentos en America" Andre pensó

'**Al estar en la guerra en American, Hans Axel Von Fersen es asesinado por un soldado ingles por medio de un corte de cabeza' **

Al momento de terminar Andre imagino con gran alegría ese glorioso momento en el que su principal rival seria borrado del mapa. Después, de pensar por varios segundos en lo de Fersen, siguió con su segundo enemigo, Girodelle.

**Victor Clément D' Girodelle muere trágicamente al asfixiarse con un diminuto terroncito de azúcar el cual estaba agregando a su te. **

La gente del pueblo estaba mormurando sobre la anormal muerte de Girodelle con un terroncito de azúcar. Días después la noticia llego a oídos de Andre, este corrió a su habitación busco el libro y lo miro atónito que sostenía en sus manos y no podía creer lo que había pasado. Lo que escribió en el, fue como la victima murió, pero aun no podía estar seguro de que el libro era del todo efectivo ya que le faltaba escuchar sobre el paradero de Fersen. Así que con toda su paciencia espero escuchar alguna noticia de el sin moverse del gran árbol. Paso una semana y el pobre ahí esperando la noticia. Paso 4 semanas y el pobre seguía esperando. Hasta que después de 2 meses y con una gran barba en su rostro se entero que Fersen había sido decapitado en la guerra. Fue tanta su alegría al escuchar esa noticia que se le cayó la barba falsa que tenia. Tal fue el efecto del dichoso libro que Andre empezó a escribir todos los nombres de cualquier hombre que se le acercaban a Oscar y entre ellos el padre de ella por si las dudas. Así que en una semana el 50% de la popularidad del mundo había muerto de maneras muy descabelladas. Después de dos semanas todos los hombres del mundo habían desaparecido en su totalidad. ¡El impacto de esto fue tremendo! Se acabaron las guerras absurdas, violencia y enfermedades.

Andre se sentía feliz ya que a pesar de todo esto el era el único que le quedaba a Oscar (aparte de la abuela y su madre). Se sentía realizado ya que su amada ¡por fin! Solo lo vería a el y aunque a Oscar le parecía raro que Andre fuera el único hombre que veía en sus alrededores, nunca sospecho de el.

Todo era como Andre siempre lo había soñado, pero todo se derrumbo cuando despertó y vio que todo se trataba de un sueño…Andre pensó que fue el sueño mas extraño que hubiera tenido, y juro no volver a beber (solo por ese día) pero a lo lejos una extraña risa se oyó Kukuku…

* * *

Hola nuevamente aqui trayendoles una nueva parodia de la Rosa de Versailles, no puedo tener todos los creditos, por que yo solo di la idea para escribirlo, por que mi amiga Anny fue la que lo escribio y yo solo lo corregi en algunas partes, y bueno juntar estas dos historias que me fascinan como lo son la rosa de versailles y death note , me parecio buena idea imaginar que sucederia si Andre tuviera una y que haria con ella, espero les cause gracia esta parodia y prometo pensar en mas :P espero leer sus comentarios


End file.
